(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal device capable of coupling with the Internet and a home network and a computer program for the same.
(2) Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a mobile-phone terminal is remarkably transforming to a terminal with multifunction and high performance. Some mobile-phone terminal has appeared on the market, provided with functions including: a Web browsing function and an e-mail function using the Internet; a photograph function with a camera; and furthermore, a position detecting function by a global positioning system (GPS); and a short distance radio communication function employing such as Blue tooth (registered trademark) and a wireless LAN.
Technology is proposed in which a camera-equipped mobile-phone sends an image photographed with the camera to an image search service delivery server by e-mail, then the server extracts feature quantity from the image received and sends back to the mobile-phone the URL of a Web site which possesses similar feature quantity; accordingly, the mobile-phone, upon receiving the reply from the server, accesses the URL to obtain Web information (refer to Document 1 (Japanese patent laid-open No. 2003-271650)).
Another technology is proposed in which an image processing device reads an image recorded in a storage medium and at the same time searches map image information from position information, and creates a composite image by combining the map image information obtained by the search and the image read from the storage medium (refer to Document 2 (Japanese patent laid-open No. 2001-266169)).
If a user composes a home network by combining various equipment (including digital appliances), and utilizes the specification of DLNA (Digital Living Network Alliance) standardized so that audio-video contents could be enjoyed easily at various places of home, the user can retrieve freely digital contents stored at the server, such as a photograph, an animation, and music, and can replay them on a desired device, without performing a complicated setup (refer to Document 3 (“What is DLNA?”, searched on the Internet on Jan. 11, 2008, URL:http://www.alpha.co.jp/biz/products/dlna/about/)). A mobile-phone terminal can also serve as a device in conformity with DLNA.